Cookie
by Butterflyofevil
Summary: La colère de Cook le ronge encore et encore. Tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre mais le jeu auquel joue Cook est loin d'être fini. Post saison 3.


Bonjour à vous, si êtes arrivé jusqu'ici.

Je vous propose un one-shot sur la série Skins, plus particulièrement la saison 3. L'histoire tourne autour du personnage de Cook, et de son histoire avec Freddie et Effy.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, quoique vous ayez à dire. Bonne lecture !

(_Evidemment, l'intrigue et les personnages de Skins ne m'appartiennent pas. Ca se saurait sinon x)_).

* * *

Cookie-cœur-de-pierre. C'est ainsi qu'on le surnommait. James Cook, ce grand malade amateur de bières, de soirées déjantées et de femmes en petite tenue, à ses pieds bien sûr.

Cook marchait dans les rues de Bristol, une cigarette à la main, le regard décidé. Sa main saignait à grosses gouttes, maculant le sol du liquide rouge à chacun de ses pas. En rentrant chez lui plus tôt dans la journée, il avait violemment cogné le mur de sa minuscule chambre louée. Il n'allait pas tardé à avoir des problèmes, mais ça n'avait pour lui aucune importance.

Il marchait, de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de vêtements, ceux qu'il portait durant ce trajet en bateau. Ce fameux trajet, durant lequel il avait enfin pu regarder Freddie dans les yeux, sans avoir envie de l'assommer, le frapper le plus fort possible. Freddie, le deuxième mousquetaire, qui l'avait toujours suivi sans jamais le juger – ou du moins sans lui en faire part. Cette belle amitié avait éclaté le jour où il avait croisé le regard d'Effy, cette mystérieuse jeune fille au regard bleu pénétrant.

Cook était tout de suite parvenu à atteindre Effy, sans se douter qu'elle ne serait pas qu'une fille de plus, insipide et pleine d'émotions féminines ridicules. Mais Effy n'était pas si mystérieuse, Effy n'était pas sans sentiments. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le soit, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit comme lui. Cette fille qui prétendait haïr l'amour et n'y voir aucun intérêt, était tombée amoureuse de Freddie. Et Cook le savait. Cook aurait voulu qu'elle le suive partout et qu'ils consument leur vie ensemble. Deux êtres sans âme parcourant l'Angleterre, brûlant tout sur leur passage.

Cook n'était pas Effy, pas cet être perdu qui refusait simplement ses émotions. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il aimait ce qu'il ressentait près d'elle car elle acceptait tout, était prête à vivre tout ce qu'on lui proposerait. Cook non plus n'avait pas de limites, mais il avait compris qu'ils étaient différents.  
Il ne l'a jamais aimée. Il ne pouvait aimer personne, rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas s'assoir sagement dans un canapé, et tenir la main de sa bien-aimée en la dévorant tendrement du regard. Il ne parvenait pas à laisser ses pensées vadrouiller dans son esprit, jamais. Ce à quoi il carburait, c'était à la vitesse et aux fortes sensations, et il ne parvenait jamais à s'arrêter, il ne le voulait même plus.

Cook était envahi par une colère dévorante, qui l'habitait depuis des années et ne le laissait jamais en paix. Et lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, il était submergé, il devenait fou. Tout devait aller vite et ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. C'était ça, vivre, ressentir tout comme une décharge électrique, s'endormir avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser que l'effet se dissipe, et tout recommencer le lendemain.

Rien d'autre ne l'animait, ni amour, ni détresse. Effy était arrivé et un autre jeu avait commencé, un jeu très amusant, plein de larmes, de sang, de cris. L'amour peut conduire à tout ce qui est possible question erreur humaine. Les liens entre Cook et ses amis se déchiraient et sa colère prenait sens. Un jeu intense guidé par des émotions humaines, menant vers une colère dont Cook se nourrissait. Cook avait besoin de cette sensation, il avait besoin que Freddie le haïsse, tout comme il désirait plus que tout que Thomas, l'amoureux transi de la fille à qu'il avait volé l'innocence, le frappe jusqu'au sang. Cook avait besoin de hurler.

Mais lorsqu'il était parti avec Effy, Freddie a fini par les retrouver et mettre sa rancœur de côté. La mystérieuse Effy a fait tomber le masque, moment que Cook avait prévu depuis longtemps. Les êtres humains étaient tellement prévisibles à ses yeux, pas un pour ressentir une émotion différente. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'est senti apaisé. Plus de colère, plus d'envie, juste le froid glacial en pleine mer, et rien d'autres.  
Mais il le sait, aucune fin heureuse, aucune réconciliation, aucune parole ne peut l'apaiser pendant plus de quelques heures, tout juste le fatiguer.

Cook rentra chez lui après avoir laissé Effy et Freddie rentrer tous les deux, main dans la main. Il mit les clefs dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et dès lors, il ressentit le besoin incontrôlable de claquer la porte le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, il cogna dans sa table et attrapa la bouteille de vodka qui traînait dessus. Il en but presque l'intégralité, puis se blessa la main, cette main qui saignait encore alors qu'il arrivait devant la maison d'Effy.

La lumière de sa chambre était allumée, il était sûr que Freddie était là. Freddie. Freddie n'avait jamais été supposé être impliqué dans la colère de Cook. Il faisait la tournée des bars avec lui, rigolait en l'observant saccager son ancien lycée, parcourait tout Bristol avec lui en pleine nuit pour retrouver son dealer. Il était son compagnon de jeu, celui qui même sans le vouloir, aidait Cook à calmer pendant quelques instants la rage qui l'habitait. Parfois il le retenait de décharger cette colère envahissante sur un inconnu, mais ne prenait jamais sa place. Jusqu'à cet instant.

Cook s'approcha de la maison, attrapa quelques cailloux qui gisaient sur le sol et les envoya sur la vitre d'Effy. La jeune fille n'ouvrit pas avant la huitième pierre mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle passa la tête par la fenêtre et Cook réalisa qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle. C'était bien Effy, sans retenue, à provoquer jusqu'à rendre fou. Elle n'avait même pas l'air étonnée de le voir là, en bas. Freddie pencha la tête à son tour, tendant un tee-shirt blanc à Effy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mec ? »

Ce qu'il faisait là ? Freddie osait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Cook avait passé presque l'année entière à fréquenter la chambre d'Effy, et surtout son lit. Il se rappelait encore de la nuit où Freddie les avait surpris tous les deux. Il avait tant jubilé de voir la souffrance et la frustration de son ancien ami, alors qu'il les observait, ensemble. Et Effy qui s'était arrêtée de parler, vidant une bouteille de tequila et se jetant alors sur Cook. Il avait pu sentir ce dégoût d'elle-même, cette colère, et il avait passé une excellente nuit.

« Toi, moi, ici. Tu descends, Freds. »

Sa main le démangeait. Il déglutit avec difficulté et lança à Freddie le regard le plus haineux qu'il pouvait. Cet idiot de Freddie, qui croyait que tout allait bien parce que la fille avait choisi et que les trois mousquetaires avaient décidé de se réunir. Ce crevard, cet ignorant. Jamais la rage de Cook ne choisirait un nouvel hôte et le jeu ne pouvait pas se terminer.

Il regarda Effy. Elle semblait triste. Son amour pour Freddie était plus grand que jamais mais elle non plus ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle n'allait pas empêcher Freddie de descendre, comme elle n'avait pu dire à JJ qu'elle arrêterait de saboter leur amitié. Elle aussi avait besoin du jeu, elle non plus ne pouvait faire cesser tout cela. Freddie l'observa un moment, ce pauvre Freddie qui croyait qu'il pouvait mettre un terme à toute cette folie, par quelques mots ou quelque action symbolique. Il se décida à descendre.

Il se tenait face à lui, les poings serrés. Freddie n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Il croyait pouvoir raisonner Cook, et remonter tranquillement finir sa nuit avec sa bien-aimée. Mais le jeu ne se déroulait pas ainsi.

Peut-être Cook était-il simplement incapable de ressentir la moindre petite once d'empathie. Il sentait leurs émotions, mais jamais elles ne l'atteindraient. Freddie était entré dans la partie, celle du petit jeu de Cook commencé il y a des années, dans lequel il n'était jamais perdant. Il suffisait d'aller le plus vite, de frapper le plus fort, de se vider le cerveau, de se délecter de tout et de ne pas se retourner.

« Mec, écoute, Effy n'est pas un trophée. Elle a choisi, ça ne t'a pas plu mais là il faut que tu laisses tomber, lui dit Freddie, mettant les mains dans ses poches.

La ferme, Freds. Alors comme ça le Cook n'a qu'à fermer sa grande gueule, aller picoler ailleurs et accepter. Redevenons potes, tout va bien, je te laisse sans rien. MAIS TA GUEULE FREDS ! »

Et sans prévenir, Cook se jeta sur Freddie, le plaqua au sol et lui frappa le visage, aussi fort qu'il le put.

« Cook n'a rien, Cook n'est rien, alors tout le monde doit tomber avec lui ! »

Il hurlait tandis qu'il déversait toute sa rage sur Freddie, qui ne parvenait pas à le maîtriser. Tout à coup, Effy sortit de la maison et courut jusqu'à eux.

« Arrête Cook, arrête !

Cook se stoppa. Il observa le visage de Freddie, en sang, et éclata de rire. Il se tourna vers Effy.

Mais tu n'as jamais voulu que je m'arrête non plus, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Maintenant, arrête. »

Cook se releva. Il ne souriait plus. Ses deux mains saignaient à présent abondamment et il ne les sentait même pas. Son besoin de frapper avait disparu. Il regarda Effy aider Freddie à se relever. Il allait se retourner, partir, les laisser retourner dans la chambre d'Effy, s'aimer puis se déchirer, et enfin s'ennuyer. Il allait retourner dans ce bar près de son lycée, avaler des litres de vodka, frapper quelques inconnus puis se coucher, à nouveau se lever et recommencer.

Le jeu Cook se ferait sans eux.


End file.
